My Rain Check
by SpencerFan
Summary: Drabble/Future-fic. A small look at what might happen if Abby cashed in that rain check Brody gave her.


Author's Note: This is just a small piece that I **really **needed to get out of my head before it could do some massive damage. Ha! I don't own "Against The Wall" or any of the characters within the series so please don't sue me; this is just something I wanted to get out and hopefully create something that fellow Abby/Brody fans could enjoy. :) My first "Against The Wall" story; go Team Brody! :D

P.S. - I apologize for any formatting issues that make this story uncomfortable to read, I'm working on my formatting skills when it comes to posting things other than reviews on this site. :) Please let me know if you have any issues with this; thanks!

* * *

><p>Abigail Kowalski, or Abby as she was known to most, wasn't the kind of girl who did romantic relationships; they were messy, emotional, and a general pain in the ass more times than not if she was honest with herself. Sure it had never stopped her from asking her partner Lina Flores about hers all of the time, but still – messy and emotional and she had absolutely <strong>no <strong>time for them! She was more the kind of girl who enjoyed casual sex, it was easy and simple and as long as you had an understanding going into things and used protection no one ever got hurt; sex was just sex with her – nothing more and nothing less.

Abby Kowalski also wasn't the kind of girl who did kids; sure she loved her brothers' children completely, but really to be fair – who **didn't** love kids that you could have fun with all day and then send back home for someone else to raise and worry about the important things over at night? She had enough people who counted on her day in and day out to watch their backs and help make sure nothing bad happened to them, she didn't need two or there or in Lina's case four more to worry about one top of all that; it just wasn't her! Thinking about all of the things that Abigail Kowalski wasn't really made Abigail Brody glad she wasn't her anymore.

Smiling at all the joys that had brought into her life over the recent years, Abby took the plate of burgers to be grilled from her mother Sheila and headed out the side door of her home towards the small deck area just outside of it. Taking one small step out, she soon realized that while she wasn't Abigail Kowalski anymore, there were still some things that the two Abbys shared and an extreme clumsiness was certainly one of them as her foot somehow caught itself under the lip of the door frame and she began to take a tumble forward. Quick action by her partner Lina and her husband Carlos saved not only their lunch for the day but also Abby from yet another broken nose.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" asked her father quickly as he looked up from his sitting position in one of the chairs on the deck while holding his grandchild to make sure his little girl was okay.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine; thanks Carlos." Abby said with a laugh and quick smile to her father before turning to thank her current hero.

"Don't mention it." Carlos said with a nod her way; it still amazed him sometimes just how quick and graceful the curly blonde woman could be out in the field yet where the action died down was just as clumsy as one of his kids who was learning to walk. Lina really hadn't been joking with him when she made that comparison years ago.

"Wow Carlos, that was some grab. I call Carlos for our team next round!" shouted Abby's brother Steve then as he came over to congratulate the man and of course check on the foot to make sure it was safe as well.

"Take him; no offense Carlos, but your wife saved our lunch, it's a much more impressive catch to me." said a smiling Donnie Kowalski then as he congratulated Lina on what he was referring to as the 'Play of the day'.

"Hey! Show some respect to your sister." Don Kowalski said to his son then.

"Sorry Abs; you alright?" Donnie asked tucking the football he held in his hand into his side in order to make sure his little sister was okay.

"I'm fine, Donnie; seriously you guys, I've done worse or do you all not know me at all?" Abby asked the group jokingly with a smile.

"That's true. Remember the broke wrist and the tree house incident?" sounded Abby's oldest brother Richie then as he gave a slap to Donnie's arm.

"Oh yeah! Hey, what about the dislocated knee and the trampoline? Pop!" Donnie challenged back as he made the sound all the Kowalski siblings still remembered to this day.

"That was sick man!" added Steve quickly who found the memory less colorful than his brothers as he remembered how his sister's leg twisted when they tried to help her up.

The boys continued to toss out Abby accident stories as they turned and headed back over to the group of kids out in the yard who were now chasing each other around while being chaperoned by Richie's wife; "I love you guys too!" Abby called after them.

"How about I help your mom with the rest of the food?" Lina asked giving her partner a pat on the shoulder before heading inside; "I'll help you guys." Carlos offered with a smile. He turned and gave a shout for his kids to behave themselves and to listen to the Kowalski brothers before following his wife inside to help the ladies with the rest of lunch.

Heading over to the silent man at the grill, Abby asked, "What, no Clumsy Abby stories or 'Are you sure your fine, Honey' from you?"

Giving a small laugh, John Brody looked over to his wife and said, "Your brothers have enough stories to go around for everyone and the last time I asked if you were sure you were okay you nailed me in the head with a Cream Soda can so." his skull still mildly aching in the spot where her well placed projectile impacted with this forehead.

"I said I was sorry for that." Abby reminded him quickly.

Giving another small chuckle as he rotated the kids' hot dogs on the top rack, Brody smiled and said " I'm just glad Ashley tasked after me; I can't believe your mother's not an RN with all the hospital hours you two must have logged."

"Hey!" Abby shouted before giving her husband a hard shot to the arm that quickly silenced him from the current conversation again but did nothing to remove the big smile on his face.

Taking a moment to look around her then Abby smiled as she watched her father play with her daughter, the little girl looking so much like herself when she was a baby except she had John's smile; she could hear her mother and her adult friends laughing about something in the kitchen and she watched as her brothers, sisters-in-law, nieces, nephews, and child friends play happily out in her fresh cut yard – life was good! Feeling a nudge to her arm she turned and looked back up at her husband, "What?" she asked clearly having missed whatever it was he wanted.

"I said 'Can you had me the plate?'. Where were you?" he asked beginning to take off the hot dogs for the kids and flipping the burgers for the adults.

Shaking her head and handing him the plate he requested, Abby answered with a smile, "Just thinking about a check I cashed awhile ago."

"Yeah?" John asked wondering what Abby was cashing since she got her paycheck last week and they had cashed in any baby shower gifts months ago; he trusted his wife with whatever it was though, Brody always trusted Abby no mater what she said or did to him so the question was pretty much forgotten the second he asked it.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, it was towards the good." she said with a smile.

THE END!

* * *

><p>Reviews, even flames = love so please write in! :D<p> 


End file.
